geekcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
NUGA
NUGA, or New United GeekCraft Alliance, is a major nation and faction during the fourth era. Originally founded as a military alliance devoted to the prevention of socialist ideals and principles, the faction grew to become one of the largest nations of GeekCraft. NUGA was an enemy of the late Anonymous/GRA faction and has had multiple clashes, including the War of NUGA Intervention. NUGA is considered the successor of the unsuccessful UGA, which collapsed during the third era. History Formation NUGA was founded on Fourth Era, Day 60 by several influenceial corporations and factions including Mscoree Industries and Triad Industries. Originally the alliance was dedicated to promoting democracy and protecting the general welfare of the inhabitants of GeekCraft. The alliance soon grew, annexing and absorbing territory owned by its members. The nation began to have several clashes with the rival faction Anonymous, a communist nation. NUGA and Anonymous continued to rival eachother, beginning a cold war. Eventually the final straw came when Anonymous began harrassing civilian trade routes, killing and robbing travelers and merchants. NUGA demanded that Anonymous stand down, to no avail, beginning the War of NUGA Intervention. War with Anonymous See War of NUGA Intervention for more information. Anonymous forces under Branbran64 quickly began an invasion of Meridiem, to which Mscoree, leader of NUGA hastily marched to meet him, beginning the Battle of West Henilla Point. Anonymous forces were routed and followed west to Red Desert where land and air forces crushed Anonymous forces near present-day Red Rock City. Soldiers under Mscoree and Millgy went on to attack Fortress City during the Battle of Fortress City. The bombing of Anonymous cities intensified, as Mscoree's army fortified the area of the Red Desert, which would later become Red Rock City. After the discovery of large quantities of gold near the army's camp, a gold rush was on their hands. Mscoree limited access to the desert only to military personnel, causing many to enlist and be sent to the rich mines. During this time the NUGA army increased greatly. Branbran64 sent his navy east to Terra Nullius where the NUGA navy was stationed. The Auriginian naval commander in the area, Rulnolinus, battled the enemy navy for hours. In the end Rulnolinus lay dead but the Anonymous fleet had fled. This confrontation is known as the Battle of the Southern Waters. Mscoree and Millgy launched their next attack at the Crimson Fortress, outside Merchantville, beginning the Battle of Crimson Fortress. The fort was destroyed and the Anonymous forces were crushed. Anonymous forces were on the run and the city of Merchantville was surrounded, beginning the Siege of Merchantville. Meanwhile to the east, Anonymous forces begin the Battle of Terra Nullius, taking the city of Terra Nullius.On Fourth Era, Day 108 the War of NUGA Intervention ended, with a GRA/Anonymous unconditionally surrender. Branbran64 is executed for his illegal deeds. Military NUGA's military is composed of several branches, each containing several divisions, operating from a regional base or fort in each province. Each company is commanded by a captain, who answers to a regional colonel. The entirety of the NUGA land force army is commanded by the High General, who answers to the Grand Consul and the General Assembly. In recent history the position of High General can be absent and replaced by the Grand Consul, which serves several militarial roles. The Grand Consul also commands the branches of the NUGA armed forces, including the Navy, commanded by the Admiral of the Navy, and the Airforce, commanded by the General of the Air. .]] In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers.